


Seven Snow Brothers and Their Brides

by kittykatknits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Brothers are Snows, F/M, Fluff, Humor, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Sansa is a Matchmaker, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers AU, The brothers are a bit wild and lacking in manners, old west au, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Seven brothers, all backwoods mountain men, decide they need a woman's help with the cooking and other chores. Only, it turns out finding a wife isn't as easy as it seems.Soon enough, with some help from Sansa, it's time for them to go courting. And if that doesn't work, then they can always ride into town and steal their brides, like those Sobbin' Women they heard about. Maybe this way they'll be able to find the girl for them? And maybe even have a wedding or seven?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while listening to the soundtrack to Seven Brides for Seven Brothers several days back. At first, this was going to be some over the top crack but then I started plotting it out. Now, I'm totally loving the story idea. You can expect lots of sweetness, fluff, and humor. And seven ill-mannered brothers.
> 
> Check out this [amazing manip ](http://kittykatknits.tumblr.com/post/169316218557/amymel86-im-sorry-i-had-to-do-it-please%22)@amymel86 over on tumblr made for this fic. It is the absolute most perfect thing ever.

_Oregon, 1850_

The town loomed ahead of them in the distance. It’d been over a year since Jon last set foot in Winterfell, it seemed to have grown even bigger in that time. He hoped a wife or three lay inside it for him and his brothers. Otherwise, setting off on this trek with Robb and Theon to make idle chatter was a waste of his time.

He fingered one of the small holes in the left sleeve of his shirt and squirmed about uncomfortably. The wagon bench was much too small for the three of them together. Jon couldn’t remember who cooked up this scheme or how he’d agreed to be one of the volunteers. He supposed it was because they were the oldest. Pod was the youngest and he’d run away to hide up in the mountains for a few days until Robb talked him down with a promise he wouldn’t have to get married. Gendry refused to leave his forge, claiming they needed new farming tools. Sam and Edd were afraid of girls so they’d never been considered. That left him, along with Theon and Robb.

They entered the town limits and Jon stared about in fascination. It was smaller than New York or London, he knew, but it was still a rare sight for him to see so many people gathered about in one place. The town buildings were made from pine and oak and there was a certain scent in the air, of fresh cut wood. They passed by a bank and lawyer’s office. The church was bigger than he remembered, with a newly added steeple. The preacher would be inside, ready to perform their weddings so they could get home before sundown.

Robb stowed their wagon by the Winterfell stables and they climbed down. “Where shall we go looking?” His brother stroked his beard several times before pulling at his shirt collar.

“The general store,” Jon answered. It made the most sense to him, that’s where goods were purchased.

“Would you look at that,” said Theon. “A store for women.”

It was a dressmakers, Jon knew. The window out front had a pretty green dress on display and he could see bolts of fabric all stacked up. “I think that’s silk.” He flushed at the idea, imagining his new wife all dressed up in silk. He needed a woman willing to work hard, there were always chores that needed to be done up at their ranch. Still, a picture in his head had slowly formed since they first talked about getting some wives. Jon hoped she would have a pretty voice and long hair. In the summer months, she’d organize a picnic for all his brothers and plant a flower garden. He’d surprise her with roses and daisies from it sometimes.

Glover’s Mercantile was right next door. They entered and he and Robb both shoved Theon forward to do the talking. It was generally agreed Theon was the most charming of the Snow brothers so he’d been selected to speak first. Mrs. Glover was behind the counter, a gruff and stern woman with graying hair. Jon didn’t envy his brother. Instead, he stood back some, suddenly fascinated with the rakes and other tools in the store. Robb stood next to his brother, either to cheer him on or lend courage, Jon didn’t know.

“Hello, Mrs. Glover. How are you this fine day?”

Jon nodded approvingly. They may be backwoods mountain men, but they knew their manners. Mostly they did.

“Well, if it isn’t the Snow brothers, and three of you all at once. What can I get for you?”

Theon glanced back at him and Jon nodded his head encouragingly before taking a couple steps closer to stand beside him at the counter. The Snows always stood together, even when it came to getting a wife.

“We’re hoping you can tell us where we could find ourselves some wives,” his brother blurted out all at once, so quick the words ran together.

“A wife?” Mrs. Glover cackled. “Around these parts, the men folk outnumber the women ten to one. If you want a wife, you’ll need to send for one back east.”

Robb pointed to a girl out the window. Jon thought she was pretty enough but she wasn’t what he imagined. That wasn’t the girl for him. “How about that one? She’ll do.”

The shopkeeper swung her head, pityingly. “That’s Margaery Tyrell and she’s nearly spoken for. She’s from a good family and not for the likes of you.”

“Well, hold on now,” Jon rushed in, outraged for his brother. “Robb’s a good man and any girl would be lucky to have her. Lucky to have any of us.”

Mrs. Glover drew back and put her hands on her hips. “You Snow brothers aren’t much different than the animals you care for. You’re good at your hunting and trapping and ranching,” she said sternly. “Now let me tell you something, the girls in this town deserve better than to live way up them mountains with each of you for company, cooking and cleaning up after seven slumachy back woodsmen.”

Poor Robb didn’t say anything, gazing wistfully out the window at Margaery Tyrell in her purple dress. It angered Jon. They might not be refined as some folks, but he knew his family’s worth.

Theon slapped his hands on the counter. “My brothers are good men and better than any of the dandies you’d find here in Winterfell. We’ll get ourselves some wives without your help. Thank you for nothing, Mrs. Glover.”

The old woman merely harumphed her displeasure. The two of them grabbed Robb and shoved him back out the door until they stood in the street. His brother stayed quiet until the mysterious Margaery Tyrell disappeared around the corner. “That woman had no call to talk to us that way.”

Jon agreed. They’d worn their finest clothes and taken a bath only a few days earlier. They hadn’t been in a fight in over a year either. He’d make a good husband for any girl. “We can find some wives on our own.”

“Wife huntin’,” Theon exclaimed. “Why don’t we all go searching so we can be done sooner? I still got chores to do.”

In the end, they split up in three different directions. Jon meandered along the sidewalk, passing one girl for being too young and another for being too old. Finally, he happened upon another with blond hair tied up in a bun. “Hello, ma’m. Nice day for getting married.” She screeched and ran away. It didn’t manner, that wasn’t the girl for him anyways, Jon told himself.

He walked several paces further along and then he saw her, the girl he’d been imagining. She stood in a small yard with some firewood in her hands, quietly humming a tune. Jon hastily smoothed his hair and brushed the dirt off his shirt and trousers.

“Hello,” he stammered. “I’m Jon Snow.” It was her, even if he didn’t know her name yet.

She set her wood down to hold out her hand. “Hello, Mr. Snow. I’m-”

“The gal for me,” he finished for her.

“Pardon?”

“I’m sorry. It’s nice to meet you miss….”

“Sansa Stark.” She held out her hand and Jon grabbed, shaking her hand vigorously. “Oh, no. That’s not how you do it. You take a lady’s hand and lightly kiss the top before saying ‘It’s nice to meet you.’” Jon did as instructed. “It’s lovely to meet you as well. Isn’t that better?”

He swallowed, unsure how to proceed. He’d thought Theon would be available to do the talking for him but he was alone. Sansa Stark was truly stunning, with red hair tied up in a thick braid and a light blue dress. Her voice was the very one Jon hoped for. “Much better.”

“How can I help you, Mr. Snow?”

Jon breathed deep and summoned all his courage. This was one task he could not solve with a fist fight. “Well, I’m hoping you’d like to get married today. I’m looking for a wife.”

Sansa blinked, taken aback, “A wife,” she repeated, certain she’d misheard. “Well, I can’t get married right this minute, I have to finish my chores first,” she teased.

“That’s alright, I can wait a little while,” Jon Snow said earnestly.

He was serious, Sansa realized. The offer of marriage was genuine. She studied Jon Snow, deciding he was a handsome man. His shirt was more than dirty with several holes on one sleeve and a rip on the other. His hair was overly long, she’d guess more than a year passed since his last trim. His beard was untamed and wild. His gray eyes though, Sansa decided Jon Snow had kind eyes. He needed to be cleaned up and taught some manners, but she could fix that.

“What about my sister? I’d have to leave her behind.”

Jon scratched at his mangy beard. “Would she like to get married too? We’re looking for more than one wife.”

“We?” Sansa was intrigued. “How many brides were you hoping to get today?”

He was rubbing at his neck now as his eyes seemed to grow ever larger. “We were hoping for two or three, my brothers and I that is. Theon and Robb are here with me too.”

“I think your Robb and Theon are going to be disappointed. Arya isn't looking to get married right now.” Sansa loved her sister dearly, but she knew Arya was more likely to be one of their hunting partners than their wife. “So, you’d have to make do with just me. I am sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh, no, no, I’m not disappointed at all,” he sputtered. Jon fiddled with one of the holes on his sleeve. It would grow even bigger if he kept it up but she said nothing. “You’re one of the prettiest creatures I’ve ever seen.”

Sansa hoped her blush wasn’t overly visible. “Thank you, Mr. Snow. Now, before I agree to marry you,” she said, changing the subject, “can I ask why you need a wife?”

“Well, to help with the cooking and chores like wives do.”

She considered his offer. Her and Arya worked at their uncle’s restaurant. Most days, she didn’t mind the work but the idea of having her own home, it was tempting. If these two brothers married, then Sansa would have female companions as well. Sansa would be caring for one man instead of a whole bunch. Jon Snow was handsome and he seemed kind too. “Could I meet your brothers first?”

Jon grimaced, cleary unsure about her question. “Meet them. Sure, you can meet Robb and Theon. Come on, then.”

He started to walk away so she called him back. “If you are walking with a lady, you offer your arm. Like this,” she instructed.

Jon escorted her down main street to the Winterfell stables. There, the two of them found his brothers along with her friends. “Jeyne! Margaery!” They embraced well away from the three men. Sansa would swear Jon Snow seemed to grow even more nervous. “Did they ask each of you to marry too?”  

“Did you see him? Theon is the most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” said Jeyne. She gazed at the brother, before sighing. “Can you imagine? All of us married and living so close.”

“Imagine it? It would be quite the scandal, all three of us at once.” Her friend Margaery had always been a bold one. “So what do we do?”

She didn’t know. Sansa had woken that morning, prepared for an uneventful day that would end with a short stint of reading by the fire. Now, she had a proposal and a potential adventure. “Should we maybe see where they live first? We only just met these Snow brothers. I’ve never even heard of them before.”

The three of them whispered back and forth, trying to decide what to do, making sure none of the brothers could hear it. Finally, they faced the men, arm in arm. “We would like to see where you live first. Then, we’ll decide.”

“The preacher’s right here,” Jon insisted.

“That sounds wonderful,” said one of the brothers. Sansa thought it was Robb, but couldn’t be sure. He had auburn hair as she did, but several shades darker, and wore it long and unkept like his two brothers. He never took his eyes off Margaery.

“Well, what’d you go and say that for?” said the third before shoving Robb.

“Hush.” Jon shoved the two of them. The three quietly had themselves a little council. Jeyne crossed her arms, looking on in bemusement. “We agree,” Jon announced. His voice sounded higher pitched than it was before.

Jon escorted her into the wagon, so they could sit in the back row together. His shoulders were stiff and she’d swear his skin turned a shade greener than before. Sansa smiled at him reassuringly. “I have had offers of marriage before, Mr. Snow and I turned them all down.”

“I would imagine you had a great many. I’m truly grateful you waited for me though.” The hole in his shirt was getting bigger.

“I have not agreed yet, Mr. Snow.” Sansa wanted to say yes though. If she was the girl for him, then he was the boy for her. She knew it was true, she could feel it.

“I hope you do, Sansa. I’d be a good husband, I promise.” His eyes went wide and his lips drew up into a tremulous smile. “It’s quiet away from town and we have lots of land to call our own.”

Their drive went on until they reached Echo Pass. Sansa belted out her name and listened to the mountain side call back to her. Soon, all of them were doing it and laughing away. It was a wonderful day, she told herself.

Soon, they arrived at the Snow family home. It was a large plot of land, as Jon promised, with a barn, stable, and other working buildings.

“Oh, Margaery, Sansa. Come see the pond. It’s beautiful.”  It was, with a small waterfall and wildflowers all about.

Sansa felt a tremor of joy run through her. “Look, chicks. They are truly the sweetest creatures.” Jon followed her about, seemingly growing more confident with every step they took.

“I knew you would like it here.” He took her hand. “Will you marry me now?”

She wanted to give her consent, she sorely wanted to say yes. Then she noticed her friends talking with a strange man. “Who is that?”

“My brother,” he croaked.

“You have another brother? I want to meet him.” Sansa did not wait for an answer, hurrying over to the front of the house to hear introductions. Jeyne did not seem pleased.

“You did it, Robb. I didn’t think you’d convince anyone to marry you. Hey, Edd, Sam, Pod, they did it. They went and got married!”

Sansa was confused. “Do you all live around here?”

“Not round, here,” one of them answered.

“Which one of you are Edd, Sam, and Pod?” Margaery asked, clearly trying to make a lick of sense from all of this.

“Me,” all three men chimed up, speaking over each other.

“Now our brothers have some wives, maybe the cooking will get better.”

“And the washing will get washed.”

“They won’t be able to wash your ugly face away.”

A punch was thrown and another and another. Jeyne shrieked in fear and Margaery put her arms around their friend.

“Do something,” she told Jon.

“Why? They’ll be done fighting soon.”

“Robb, they were making fun of your ugly face,” Theon snickered, enjoying the spectacle.

“They said what?” Robb Snow threw himself into the fray, hitting one of his brothers.

Then Theon was fighting until Jon stood alone, watching it all with delight.

“You need to stop them.”

Jon stared at her, his nose and forehead all scrunched up. “There isn’t anything to be done but wait.”

Jeyne was crying now and Margaery was looking away.

Finally, it ended, and Sansa saw six men with bruises and split lips and bleeding knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Theon. I can’t marry you if I can’t even stand to look at you.” Jeyne ran away to the wagon, wanting to return home.

“Margaery?” Robb Snow pleaded with her friend. He had dirt all in his hair and his shirt sleeve was ripped almost entirely off.

“I’m sorry too, Robb. I don’t want a backwoods man who wants nothing more than a woman to do cleaning and cooking. You can take me home now.” She walked away, summoning a bit more dignity than Jeyne.

“Sansa.” Jon’s eyes and lips were tensed up. His jaw stiff. “You aren’t going to marry me are you?”

“Not today, I can’t marry you today.” Perhaps it wasn’t such a wonderful day. Her dream, short-lived though it was, vanished away as if it never was at all. Sansa wanted one man to care for and too love.

He pulled her away so others could not hear. “You’re the girl for me. I know you are.”

“And I think you’re the boy for me. But, I want to marry one man, not seven.” It pained her to say it but she went on. “It's time to take me home.”

“Will you ever marry me?” Jon asked so sweetly and with such worry, Sansa ached.

She looked around at all his brothers, wiping the dirt off themselves and talking as if their fight never happened. Theon seemed inconsolable, sitting on the hard dirt, dejected. Robb was talking to Margaery. Sansa could not hear but she knew begging for what it was.

“Yes, I will. As soon as we find brides for all your brothers. I’ll marry you then.”

“How do you expect to do that?”

Sansa thought hard, she’d never attempted anything so grand before. She could do it though, she knew she could. “I’m going to teach your brothers how to court a girl.”

“Then we can get married.” Jon took her hand in his. “Can I kiss you like you showed me earlier?"

Sansa let him. “Then we get married.” She’d already started to teach Jon how to go about courting her and Sansa felt her senses whirling all about because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon shows off his (not great) table manners, the Snows get a bath, and Gendry meets the girl for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things based upon comments in the last chapter:  
> 1\. Pairing tags updated this chapter. I'll add some more in the next.  
> 2\. Yes, we will have the barn raising scene, including its destruction.  
> 3\. We will see each of the brides kidnapped in an individual scene.  
> 4\. This is obviously veering from the movie so you don't need to have seen it to follow this. 
> 
> I think that's it.

Jon grimaced nervously as he faced the restaurant’s front door. Sansa had invited him to sample her cooking and he was determined to show his appreciation. He took his hat off, for good manners, before remembering he’d forgotten to brush it the past several days. Jon placed the hat back on his head, squared his shoulders, and marched inside.

The restaurant was a lively place, filled with the din of idle conversation. A fire burned in a great hearth along one wall. A flag with a black bear hung on another, next to the stars and stripes. The long oak tables were all flanked by simple wooden benches and the rich odor of good cooking hung in the air. Jon licked his lips in appreciation and went to sit, choosing an empty bench further from the town’s dandies. He didn’t much care for their frivolities.

Sansa wandered the aisles, carrying a big pot of food, and serving all her guests. She saw him and beamed, her eyes lighting up. Her hair was done up in another thick braid and hanging over her shoulder. An image came to him, of wrapping the thick locks around his hand, and Jon gulped.

“You came.” She ladled several scoops of stew into his tin bowl. “Try some.”

He’d eaten Sam’s stew before, Jon knew better. “You got ketchup?”

She frowned, disapproving. “My stew stands on its own feet. Try it.”

Jon shoved a spoonful in his mouth, eager to please. He’d never tasted better, her stew had large chunks of venison with potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. Jon wiped his mouth with his sleeve and ate another bite. “It’s real good,” he said, chewing. Sansa was still frowning. “Best I ever had.”  

“Sansa, you’re cooking keeps getting better. I’ll need to marry you soon.” It was an older man, with dark hair that came to a widow’s peak, dressed in a fancy suit.

“Why Mr. Martell, what would Elarria say?” Sansa asked coquettishly.

“I’ll ask again next time then.”

Jon saw red. He shot to his feet and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, suddenly itching for a fight. He’d staked his claim first.

A hand settled lightly on his arm. “There will be no brawling in my uncle’s restaurant,” she rebuked.

He wasn’t so easily cowed. “That...that slicker thinks he can up and marry you right in front of me. You’re my girl, Sansa, not his.” Still, Jon calmed himself and took a seat back on the bench.

“It was only flirting. Besides, Mr. Martell is twenty years older and very happily married.” He didn’t think that mattered. “Now hurry up, there is someone I want you to meet after.” Sansa patted his arm and walked away, her earlier frown gone.

Jon did as told, grumbling all the while. He kept an eye on the other patrons, making sure none were overly forward, but they all behaved in a manner he deemed appropriate with Sansa. He finished and Sansa left to hang up her apron before returning to him.

“Are we ready, Mr. Snow?”

Jon looked around the emptied room, expecting one of his brothers to appear. “You should probably call me Jon, otherwise that might be confusing.” He opened the door and then offered up his arm, like she’d taught him. “Where are we going?”

Sansa smiled up at him excitedly. “To meet my sister, Arya. If we are to marry, well, she’ll be coming to stay with us. I couldn’t bear to part from her.”

“When we marry,” Jon corrected. He felt a certain quiet satisfaction at her announcement. After they were married, he would have a wife and a little sister. The idea pleased him, more than he would have thought.

She lead him around the building to the backyard and Jon gaped at what awaited them. He didn’t know a girl could wear trousers or a man’s shirt. A boy’s shirt, he realized, changing his mind. Her hair was the same dark shade as his and cut short. Arya could have been his little  sister and not just because of marriage. She studied him critically, saying nothing, while Sansa introduced the two of them. It was obvious she was eager for them both to take a liking to each other.

“So this is him, then?”

Jon held out his hand, unsure if he should shake hers or kiss it like Sansa told him to do with a lady. It didn’t matter, Arya Stark grabbed his, she was strong for such a little thing.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said congenially.

“Well, he looks decent enough, I suppose.” She was talking to her sister as if he wasn’t there. “You’ll want to clean him up and make him bathe on the regular. I expect he forgets to do so quite often.” That wasn’t true, it was Sam’s job to make sure they all took baths but he said nothing.

“That is today’s purpose. Take us to your wagon, Jon. We will be paying your brothers a visit.” She picked up a large carpet bag that he’d failed to notice earlier. He wondered what it contained.

“What for?”

“You Snows have very low standards for cleanliness. If you wish to court a girl, then you best look like it.”

Jon wiped at his shirt, noticing several flecks of dust floating in the sunlight. “You’re going to make us all take a bath?”

Arya was cackling but it was Sansa who answered. “A bath, haircuts, and beards trimmed. All seven of you. No more mangy animals.”

Soon, they were in his wagon, riding out of Winterfell, and towards the Snow homestead. Jon sat in the middle of the bench awkwardly, with a Stark sister on either side of him. Sansa wore her blue dress and a radiant smile. With her rosy cheeks, Jon thought she’d grown even more beautiful.

“Do you like hunting?” asked Arya. He did. “What sort of hunting do you like?”

“All kinds.” Jon considered. “Rabbit, coons, deer, elk. My favorite is bear though since they make for a good challenge. I fish some too, but Pod does most of our fishing.”

“Good. Now, I’m coming with because Sansa is my sister, not because I want to get married,” she said firmly. “I won’t do your laundry or your dusting either. I won’t marry any of your brothers or have his babies, so don’t try and match me up with one of them. Sansa’s the one who dreams of a husband and babies, not me.”

“I won’t ask you to marry any of my brothers,” he promised. They’d all be afraid of her. The six of them would be upset with him too, they didn’t have any warning he was bring two girls home with him, even if one was dressed like a boy. They’d be even less pleased over a haircut, Jon never saw any point in getting your hair cut or beard trimmed up, it only grew back. It was the same with a bath too, he was always dirty again by the end of the day.

Sansa remained quiet during the conversation, but she wore a smirk through all of it. Not long after, they arrived at Echo Pass. Arya hollered out all sorts of words while Sansa sang out a pretty song before demanding they all hush so she could listen.

“Isn’t that the most magical thing you can imagine?” she asked, her eyes round with wonderment. “A person can sing to the mountains and the mountains sing right back.”

“You need to be careful of this pass in the winter months,” Jon said. He’d heard stories of men caught up in the pass as a child, men who were lost and never seen again. “Do that with the snow up in these mountains and it’ll trigger an avalanche. Next thing you know, the pass is cut off ‘till spring.”

“I will take great care to remember that.”

“I’d rather see the avalanche,” said Arya.

Jon waited until they were home before asking Sansa his next question. Arya had immediately jumped down to see the nearby pond. He recalled the other women doing the same and he didn't understand why. It was only big puddle with geese and ducks about. None of his brothers could be seen, probably all off at their chores. “Sansa, what’s the difference between flirting and courting?” If flirting meant a marriage proposal, he didn’t see much difference, other than courting being a whole bunch more work.

“Flirting is being friendly for a little while. Courting though, that’s altogether different.” She smiled dreamily at him, taking each of his hand in hers to mimic a small dance step. “Courting is for the girl you want to marry. It’s dancing and sweet words and showing all sorts of great emotions.”

Jon wasn’t so good with sweet words. “What about kissing? Could I ever kiss the girl I want to court?”

Sansa blushed before releasing his hands. She cast her eyes down, bashful, before answering, “You could ask me that question later.”

He swallowed, suddenly feeling the emotions Sansa mentioned in his belly.

“Hey Jon! Why’d you go and bring more girls up here?” one of his brother’s bellowed out.

Sansa felt his question was rather forward so early in their courtship but she could not bring herself to care. It didn’t matter though, she’d ridden out to the Snow homestead for a purpose, even including her sister for propriety’s sake. “It’s time for baths.”

Jon’s lips drew flat and his brow creased. “Even me?”

“One of the first rules of courtship is being presentable for the young lady.” At least, Sansa decided that was a rule. The second rule was not wiping stew off your chin with a shirt sleeve. His brothers were slowly gathering by the barn and stables, staring at Arya curiously. Sansa could not decide which of them needed rescuing. “Will you escort me?”

Jon did as requested so she stood next to her sister who stood with her legs spread wide and arms crossed. Sansa counted, all seven were present, including the youngest who quaked in fear.

Gendry poked her sister. “Are you a girl? I never saw a girl in pants before.”

“Of course I’m a girl,” Arya spat out. “Do you like hunting?”

Sansa winced, the poor boy didn’t know what was coming. Once, when they were both younger, the two of them did not get on well at all. Now, she no longer chided Arya for her clothing and her sister did the same over her stories. Her sister was her dearest family and Sansa loved her fiercely.

“Hunting? Well sure, trapping small game mostly.” He lifted his hat off to reveal a mass of black hair, all matted down and tangled from his time working in the forge. “Do you?” he asked, disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Arya said. She stomped on his foot. “Bull hunting!”

Her sister started to pull her arm back for a punch. “Arya!” she burst out. Poor Gendry was bouncing on one foot while his brothers laughed.

“Gendry got hurt by a girl.”

“A little girl too.”

Poor Gendry’s ears turned red. Sansa decided to ignore the brother's taunting for now, she needed to see them cleaned up first.

“Sansa, I’m going to the stables. The horses are better company. Get me when you’re done.” Arya marched off, head up, proud to have bested one of the Snow brothers so easily.

Seven men stared at her, curious and frightened. Waiting would not make this any easier. “Each of you are getting baths today then a haircut and beard trimming,” Sansa declared firmly. Six of them only blinked. Jon shuffled one foot in the dirt.

“It isn’t washing day. Sam, tell her it isn’t washing day,” said Edd, although that last part sounded like begging to her ears.

“It isn’t, not for two more whole weeks,” his brother answered, voice quivering.

Jon nodded his head sagely, whispering to her, “Sam is the smart one.”

“I don’t wanna take a bath. Please don’t make me.” With that, Pod turned to make a run into the forest.

Sansa ordered him to be brought back but none of them moved. She settled on Robb and Theon as her target. “If you two ever want to marry Jeyne and Margaery, you’ll go get him.”

The threat worked, the two eldest brothers sprinted after poor Pod with Theon tackling him to the ground. They dragged him back, each of them shoving him forward until they stood back in the crowd of brothers.

Sansa considered how best to clean them, she’d never given baths to seven dirt-encrusted boys before. “Jon, go in your house and get seven blankets, one for each of you.” He took off, noting her tone. “The rest of you, head straight into your barn and strip off all your clothes. That includes your inside clothes.”

Robb’s jaw dropped. “Our underwear?”

“Every last item. You might as well hand it over, otherwise I won’t help you with Margaery till you get all cleaned up and shaved.”

“Jeyne too?”

“Jeyne or any other girl. Now, do I get your clothes or shall I go in with you and take them off myself?”

The threat worked. They took off for the barn. Sansa ignored the whining and complaining, choosing to stand on the other side of the wide door to wait patiently. One by one, a set of clothes was handed her way. “I want each of you scrubbed clean, that includes your hair and...and all your man parts. I’ve got soap and washcloths for each of you.” She opened her carpet bag and shoved seven sets of soap and washcloths through the door. “Dry off with the blankets. You’ll get your clothes back when we’re done.”

Sansa took the great pile of clothes with her into the house where she promptly dropped it all in her struggle not to faint dead away. Every last item of furniture was coated in dust and there were cobwebs in the corner. There was a gardening rake and other outside tools scattered about on the dirt-ridden floor. An old painting hung from a corner so precariously she was afraid to get close. A pair of chickens walked past her, clucking away.

She breathed deep, telling herself to be brave and stepped into the kitchen. It was worse. “God in Your Heaven, grant me the strength to continue on,” she prayed. At least Arya was enjoying her time in the stables, Sansa comfortred herself. She was facing a nightmare. Dirty dishes filled a dirty sink. A long table sat in one corner of the room, covered in dust and dried up food. The cabinets were open, with food and other items laying out. A pile of flour lay forgotten on the counter, a basket of rotting vegetables lay next to it. There were more cobwebs in the corners and under the table.

“This is a problem for another day,” she vowed to herself. Sansa found a large laundry bucket and dragged it outside to one of the wells and promptly started washing their clothes. Their shirts and pants were covered with dirt, grease, and all other forms of slop Sansa did not care to think on. She noticed a number of holes and missing buttons too, another problem for another day.

“You still determined to marry him?”

She did not hear her sister approach, caught up in her work as she was. “You think I’m foolish?” Her sister didn’t answer. “It was wonderful; love at first sight.”

Arya grimaced. “Sansa! What kind of talk is that!”

Sansa blushed. “When you’re in love, it’s your heart deciding, not you. I had proposals before, but this man...well, Jon was the one for me and I knew it as soon as I saw him.” She felt a stab of tenderness in her heart, remembering the sweet earnestness of his proposal. Jon’s heart had decided for him too, even if he’d yet to declare his love to her.

“So, you still think to find brides for this bunch of animals?”

“I most certainly do,” she said determinedly. “C’mon. They should be cleaned up by now.”

Arya threw open the barn doors where they were greeted by seven brothers, all wrapped in blankets with their knees and elbows sticking out. Sansa approved.  “Hair and beard next. Who volunteers?” Inwardly, she implored Jon to speak up.

“Me.” Jon gazed at her adoringly and plopped into the chair she’d set up. “Not much is needed, only a little.” Sansa cut off several inches. “How do I look?”

She was breathless. “Very handsome.” His beard trimmed short meant she could see a pair of heart-shaped lips peeking out along with hints of a strong jawline.

“She made you pretty,” Theon taunted. Sansa decided he was next, pointing at the chair. His shoulders slumped.

Jon drew the fingers of his right hand into a fist, ready to throw a punch. “There will be no fighting today,” she ordered. “Or ever. You’ll each be learning some manners.”

“Sorry, Sansa.”

After Theon, it was Gendry’s turn. He endured the cut with great stoicism although Sansa noticed he glanced at her sister several times when Arya was occupied elsewhere.

Robb was next. He put his arms up in front of her scissors. “Will this really help me get Margaery?”

“There is a beau of hers in Winterfell with shorter hair,” she said. The Snows were a competitive sort, maybe that’s what he needed. “Margaery enjoys a man who also behaves as a gentleman.”

“Well, cut it off then,” he exclaimed. She did.

After that, it was Sam and then only Edd and Pod were left.

“With my luck, you’ll cut off my ears,” said Edd glumly. “I like my ears, except for when my brothers talk.”

Pod was last, enduring it with grim determination. “I’m only doing this because my brothers want to get married. So, don’t go looking to find me a wife.”

“No wife for you,” she lied, telling herself it was a kind lie. Sansa would find a good woman for him.

“He’s afraid of girls,” Jon explained.

“He’s hardly ever seen one,” added Theon.

Pod would see plenty very soon, along with the rest of them. They needed training on good manners but that would have to wait. If Jon’s behavior in her restaurant was any sort of indicator, they needed to learn how to sit for a meal first. “From now on, each of you will take a bath every week and trim up your beards every month too.” She waited for any complaints but they were all quiet. Sansa took it for a great victory. “Each of you need to learn some table manners. I expect to see all of you for dinner at my uncle’s restaurant in two days, clean and on good behavior.” She would need help serving so many all at once but Sansa thought she knew who to ask.

Theon and Robb both seemed hopeful, more so than they’d been at the end of her first visit. Gendry was staring at her sister again but Sansa wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Can we go home now?”

Sansa assented and picked up her bag.

“Wait. Is it later yet?”

Her cheeks burned, remembering his earlier request. “I suppose it is.”

Jon drew closer to her. “Can I kiss you now?” He whispered the question, hoping to keep it between them.

“Look at that! He’s gonna kiss her!”

His shoulders dropped from embarrassment until an idea came to her. “You know, a girl likes a bit of privacy when she kisses her man for the first time.”

Jon’s expression perked up before he fumbled, trying to offer his arm and hold onto his blanket. Sansa giggled before leading the way to the other side of the barn. They both ignored the Snow’s hollering.

“We’ll get married soon, Sansa. Can I kiss you now?” he asked, repeating his earlier question.

She closed her eyes, waiting patiently. Sansa felt one of his hands on her cheek and then his lips were on hers. It was a gentle kiss, both of them still tentative with their affections. Still, it was enough. Sansa’s toes curled and her heart skipped a beat. She felt all sorts of trembles through her body.

Jon drew away from her, his breath ragged. “I’m going to ask to do that again soon.”

Sansa could only shake her head in acknowledgement. Her senses were whirling all about again.


End file.
